


Lending a hand

by dicie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Modification, Clit growth, Genital transformation, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicie/pseuds/dicie
Summary: Oikawa is distressed by the changes between his legs.





	Lending a hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Square Pudding (mistaken)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistaken/gifts).



Oikawa spreads the folds of his labia and tries to see what's _really_ going on between his legs. He likes having a vagina, and a vulva, and his breasts are cute as hell — a fact Hajime can't deny with how much time he spends staring at them these days — but something hasn't seemed quite right lately. 

"Iwa-chan!" he calls out. "Iwa-chan my pussy is dying!"

Hajime gives an aggrieved sigh but joins Oikawa in the bathroom anyway. "If you've got strength to yell you're not dying, asshole."

"Iwa-chaaaaan," he whines. "Look at it."

Hajime doesn't. He looks at Oikawa's face. He is the rudest. 

"I don't want my dick back," he says, pouting more. 

That comment causes Hajime's frown to point at his vagina at least.

"What am I looking at here?"

"Your favourite thing in the world!"

Hajime snorts, but he does move closer, kneeling on the ground to sit where he can see the business between Oikawa's legs more easily. Despite his current distress, Oikawa still feels a twitch at the familiar view.

"Your clit's bigger," Hajime states.

Oikawa slips off the edge of the bath where he was sitting, and drapes himself over Hajime. "It's gross and huge and I don't want a penis!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hajime says, and reaches a hand up to rub his back. "I never heard you complain about it while you had one."

Oikawa sniffs. "That was different. I didn't know what I was missing out on!" 

Hajime snorts again, loud and obnoxious. "You mean never finishing and dripping on everything?

Oikawa jabs Hajime in the side. "I _like_ my vagina."

Hajime softens, turning to kiss his cheek. "Yeah, I know. Having a big clit isn't so bad, though." His hand strays between Oikawa's legs until it reaches Oikawa's vulva, running two fingers up his labia until he rubs them, just gently, against the sides of Oikawa's nasty huge clitoris.

"I don't—" he begins, trying to ignore Hajime beginning to move his fingers in small circles over it, in the way that he _knows_ makes Oikawa shiver even when he's trying hard not to. "I don't _want_ it." 

"Think it's getting bigger," Hajime murmurs.

Oikawa buries his face against Hajime's neck. 

"Hey," Hajime says, "maybe it will go away if you come?" 

"If you're trying to cheer me up, it won't work," Oikawa says with a sniff, knowing full well that it will.

Hajime shifts his grip so he can slip his fingers inside Oikawa and fall into a rhythm. He tells Oikawa disgusting things which Oikawa does his best not to listen to, though the sweet nothings make their way to his heart anyway. 

Afterwards, his clit is still larger than it should be, though smaller than it was at it's largest before he came. Oikawa pokes it, ignoring how it sends fizzles of overstimulation through his body and how it makes him clench down on nothing.

Hajime observes his handiwork. "Time to go again?" he asks, but has his mouth between Oikawa's legs before he can tell him 'no.' Though, if he was being honest, he wouldn't say no if he could.


End file.
